I Promise You're Safe Now
by fangirl1005
Summary: Del has always stopped Rodney getting hurt by their father, but he doesn't know what happens when he's not there. When Del finds Rodney unconscious, it's up to him to keep him safe. Minor swearing.


**A/N - Please follow me on Twitter fangirl1005x and review!**

 **Del POV**

Our dad is a bastard, to sum it up. He never earnt any money, he got drunk all day every day and beat mum up. Even when she was sick, he still left and spent all our money. From a young age it was up to me to provide for the family. After Rodney was born, things got worse. Dad started taking his anger out on Rodney. When he hit mum, at least she was an adult and had some strength to fight back and he never hit me again once I learnt to stand up for myself. He would never hit Rodney in front of me because he knew what would happen if I caught him. Rodney was my weakness. You can do what you like to me, but go anywhere near my little brother and you're dead meat. He was too young to be able to stand up for himself and with only a mother in bed and a dopey old granddad, he didn't have much protection against his fathers fist. When mum died, her last words were "take care of Rodney Delboy" and I knew I had to protect him. He was only 6 at the time.

One day, I was in the market when my phone rang.

"Hello, Delboy here"

"Del it's granddad"

"I'm trying to earn some bloody money here you dopey old sod, what's up?"

"It's Rodney"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"Just get home Del, now!"

I ran as fast as I could, leaving my goods in the market with my mate. I burst into the door of our flat to see granddad kneeled down on the floor with a heap in his arms.

"Oh my god what's wrong with him?!"

"I don't know Del. I came back from the shops, walked in and Reg had gone out and Rodney was collapsed on the floor unconscious"

I knelt down beside my little brother and took him off granddad.

"Come on, wake up Rodders"

I checked his head and when I pulled my hand away it was covered in a sticky red colour.

"Grandad he's hit his head, go and get some water and a bandage"

As grandad quickly gathered what we needed, I placed Rodney on the sofa. I stroked his hair and tried to wake him up. Grandad brought over the cloth and water and I wiped his wound clear. All the blood had come off, but a nasty bump remained there. At that moment, I felt him stir beneath me.

"Mhmm"

"You're awake!"

"What happened?"

"That's what I was going to ask you"

"I – I don't know, ahh" he whimpered as he clutched his side.

"What's up, let me see your side"

"NO!" Rodney cried out.

"Let me see now"

"He will hurt you"

"Who will, tell me"

"I can't"

Before he could stop me, I pulled his shirt up. I gasped as I saw was was beneath.

"How long has he been hurting you Rodney?"

"A couple of months, ever since mummy died really"

Del pulled his hand into a fist until his knuckle was white.

"I'm gonna kill him"

"You can't tell him you know Del! He said if I told you then he'd kill me and hurt you and grandad!"

"Don't worry little bruv, no one is going to hurt me, you or grandad ok"

"Ok"

"Now let me see what he's done to you"

Rodney took off his T-shirt and I almost fell backwards at the shock of what my little brother had been keeping secret. His whole torso was covered in nasty looking bruises, his back had angry red, bloody cuts and scratches that were in the shape of a belt and his whole arm was covered in marks that I don't even know what caused them. The scariest thing was the purple marks all around his neck that were starting to show.

"How could he do this to you?"

"I got used to it I guess, I mean if I lay a certain way it doesn't hurt and he only does it if I'm bad"

"This isn't right Rodney"

"Sometimes it's my own fault like if I make too much noise or make a mess"

"That doesn't mean you deserve to be beaten Rodney. Did he hit you round the head?"

"No, I was carrying his drink through when I tripped and spilled it on him. I deserved a beating Del"

"What did he do Rodney?"

"He grabbed my arm really hard and it hurt real bad. He pushed me up against the wall and held me by my neck. I couldn't breathe Del and I got scared. After that he shoved me and I hit my head against the table. Then everything went black"

"Has he ever done anything this bad before?"

"No, he was really angry today. He's never grabbed my neck before he hasn't but it hurts Delboy, and I'm sorry for being so weak"

"No Rodney, you are the strongest boy I know, now why don't you get up and we'll go get you cleaned up"

He stood up too quickly and I saw him sway. Before I knew it he was falling forwards and I caught him just in time.

"Whoa buddy, got up a bit too quickly"

I pushed him back up and took his hand to make sure he didn't collapse again. Suddenly we heard the door click and our father walked through the door.

Rodney hid behind me and I saw the fear in his eyes. He grabbed onto my leg and I could feel him shaking.

"It's alright Rodders, I won't let him hurt you"

"You sneaky little grass, I told you what would happen if you snitched on me"

Rodney burst into tears and sobbed.

"Don't hurt them daddy please! I didn't tell honest, they found out"

"Whatever you dirty little scumbag, I'm gonna get you"

I turned around to face Rodney just in time to see him pass out. I grabbed him and handed him to grandad and told him to take him into his room and lock the door.

It was just me and him left.

"Right you bastard, I'm going to make you pay" I screamed as I charged at him and pinned him against the wall.

"I want you to take this money, and clear off, you hear me!"

"How dare you talk to your own father like-"

"Shut up! You are not my father and you aren't Rodney's either, not anymore. I have given you a chance to go away unharmed. I'll give you some cash and let you go, but if you EVER come back here again, I swear you will regret it. Do you understand?!"

He nodded, and raced out the door. I turned around to see a pair of big, scared, wide eyes staring at me.

"It's ok Rodders, he's gone now and I ain't gonna let him hurt you ever again"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart"

He flung himself into my arms and sobbed. I stroked his hair and whispered comforting words into his ear until I felt him slump against me. He had cried himself to sleep and I swung him up in my arms, cradled his tiny frame and took him to bed. Once he was all tucked in and sound asleep, I kissed his forehead and whispered,

"Night night Rodders, sweet dreams"


End file.
